


the destined swordsman

by NegaByte



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: (kicks unfinished fic under a bed) hey guys how yall doin, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, i just had to get this out of my system, i tried to keep it ambiguous so that you can imagine it as a gijinka or you can not, ill get back to tasse de sucre i swear!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegaByte/pseuds/NegaByte
Summary: Galacta Knight, the captain of the King of Halcandra's royal guard, is chosen to make the first wish on the brand-new wishing comet.Naturally, he wishes to fight the greatest warrior of all time.What could go wrong?





	the destined swordsman

One day, in the year ????, the finest scientists in Halcandra announced that they had finally prototyped what they stated was their biggest project yet. They claimed to have created a mechanical comet that could grant wishes. They spoke endlessly of its applications: it could ensure everyone was well fed, it could easily eliminate any potential invaders, and it could rise cities in a matter of seconds!

 

Of course, the king didn’t want to be so optimistic about it until he had seen it work for himself... or at least, had someone he could trust verify that it worked. Thus, Galacta Knight was chosen to make the first wish on the new creation. Who better than the captain of the king’s guard to possibly neutralize a threat if things went awry? They gave him seven metal stars and told him they were keys, made to ensure the power of their comet couldn’t fall into the wrong hands, and brought him to the lab they had built their machine in.

 

So there he stood before the towering comet. It was obvious the thing was a prototype- seemingly random items were attached to it on its sides, holding it together. Its catlike eyes twitched and shuddered, and if one listened past the loud droning noise it made, its uneasy ticking was noticeably off-rhythm.

 

Galacta presented the seven stars to the catlike comet. They glowed and pulsed in its presence, and the it scrutinized them, judged him carefully. Finally, it spoke.

 

“READY. I WILL GRANT YOU ONE WISH...” it boomed, its voice echoing through the room it was contained in.

 

Galacta hesitated. What was he supposed to wish for? The scientists had told him to “make a wish from the heart” for best results. What was his deepest wish?

 

The whirring of the comet’s clockwork insides filled the silence as Galacta racked his mind for a wish to make. Finally, he spoke. “My wish...” Galacta paused for only a moment more. “My only wish is to become stronger. So I wish to fight... the greatest warrior of all time!”

 

“UNDERSTOOD.” The comet’s eyes sprung wide open, shining a bright light onto Galacta.

 

“YOU WILL NOW FIGHT A WARRIOR FROM EONS IN THE FUTURE. THOUGH MANY WILL CLAIM THE TITLE OF ‘GREATEST WARRIOR IN THE GALAXY...’ HE WILL BE THE ONLY ONE TRULY WORTHY. I WILL NOW SUMMON THIS GREAT WARRIOR...”

 

What appeared to be a miniature black hole opened in front of Galacta. He took a step back as it grew bigger and bigger. A large, shimmering blue crystal came out from it and hovered in front of Galacta.

 

“I PRESENT TO YOU... META KNIGHT.”

 

The warrior was encased in the crystal, holding a serrated golden sword with a ruby in its hilt over his chest. His mask was free of scratches and rust, and his armor shone like it just came out of the forge.

 

“3, 2, 1... GO!”

 

The crystal glowed brightly, forcing Galacta to shield his eyes. He heard it shatter and was glad he was covering his eyes, lest he be blinded by the crystal shards currently pelting him. When the rain of crystal shrapnel finally stopped, Galacta cautiously lowered his arm to see Meta Knight hovering in midair with batlike wings. He dropped to the ground and sized up Galacta, glancing up and down his body.

 

“Shall we?” Galacta asked, and drew his lance. Meta said nothing, only staring at Galacta in return. Then, he charged forward! Galacta quickly raised his lance to block the attack. He then thrust his lance forward, but Meta swiftly stepped aside.

 

Galacta was quick in his movements, trying again and again to pierce his opponent, but Meta was quicker, blocking and dodging every attempted blow. The sound of metal on metal rang through the room until, with a few smooth motions, Meta knocked Galacta’s lance out of his hand.

 

Stunned, Galacta glanced at his lance, then back at his opponent. He was considering making a break for it when Meta held his sword to Galacta’s face.

 

“You are unworthy,” Meta said before withdrawing his blade. He turned and swung his sword at the mechanical comet, firing a sword-shaped beam that connected with its left eye. He then spread his wings and launched himself at the window, shattering it and crashing right through the room, leaving a large hole on the opposite wall.

 

“Prototype 29-09-08 is ruined!” one of the scientists wailed.

 

“Never mind the prototype!” another exclaimed. “That guy almost killed Galacta Knight!”

 

“If we hurry, we can still repair the prototype and seal him away again,” the third interjected. “Galacta, go find Meta Knight and make sure he doesn’t hurt anyone else!”

 

“But Meta was way stronger than Galacta,” the second scientist protested. “He‘ll never stand a chance!”

 

“Have some faith in the head of the king’s knights, won’t you?” The third scientist turned to Galacta. “Go get him, Galacta. We’ll have the prototype fixed in no time!”

 

Galacta spread his wings and flew through the hole left by Meta Knight.

 

“He couldn’t use the door?” the first scientist grumbled.

 

“Kagaki, how long do you think repairing the prototype will take?” the second asked.

 

The third didn’t answer, only sighing and pressing their hands to their face.

⭐

 

How could I have been so incompetent? Galacta wondered. He had lost track of Meta Knight almost immediately after leaving the testing room, and ordered a patrol around the borders of town. It had been a few hours since then, and still none of his knights reported a sighting.

 

Galacta soared over town, flapping feathery wings to stay afloat. He scanned the area, once, then twice, then once again for good measure. Still no sign of the warrior from the future.

 

Just then, a cry of alarm rose from the outskirts of town. Galacta shot over to the source of the cry and saw his knights scattered on the ground, nursing various wounds.

 

“What happened here?”

 

“Meta Knight just came out of nowhere!” replied a purple-armored knight. “We tried to stop him, but he tore through all of us like it was nothing! He took off that way!” He pointed towards town with a teal trident.

 

“He called us amateurs! He said we weren’t worthy of fighting him!” cried a knight holding a purple flail.

 

“What should we do, Sir Galacta Knight?” asked a knight with a purple visor.

 

“I’ll chase down Meta. You must retreat back to the castle and recover.”

 

“You’re telling us to run away? But I wish to fight alongside you, sir!”

 

“You’ve done all you can. Don’t push yourself any further.”

 

With that, Galacta took off in the direction the trident knight pointed it, zipping through the town. Meta Knight couldn’t have gone far, he thought. Then, he spotted him- locked in battle with a knight wearing a purple viking helmet.

 

“Meta Knight!” Galacta called out. “ _I’m_ the one who summoned you to battle! Fight _me!_ ”

 

Meta turned and stared at Galacta. The knight tried to attack him while his back was turned, but Meta swiftly turned and blocked the teal axe with his own sword, pushing the opposing knight off.

 

“Not one knight in this town is a worthy match for me,” Meta said. “You should retreat now, before you get seriously injured.”

 

“I- You-“ Galacta sputtered. “You should not talk down to the captain of the king’s knights that way!” He clutched his lance and charged forward. Meta cloaked himself in his cape and whirled around, and just like that, he disappeared!

 

Galacta halted and glanced around the area, searching for Meta. Before he could even wonder how he did it, Meta reappeared behind Galacta and slashed his wing with his sword. He inadvertently yelped in pain and spun around, coming face-to-face with the dark knight.

 

“So you’re the leader of these knights? That certainly explains their incompetency,” Meta retorted, and lunged forward with his sword. Galacta barely managed to raise his own lance in a blocking move in time.

 

“You wouldn’t know skill if it hit you upside the head!” Galacta replied, struggling to hold his lance steady. Eventually, he managed to overpower Meta, knocking him to the ground. “How’s that for an incompetent knight, you little-“

 

Meta grabbed his cape and pulled it in front of him, disappearing before Galacta could finish his taunt. Galacta fell to the ground. I should have seen that coming, he thought. How could he have been so stupid?

 

When Meta reappeared, he only stayed still for a short moment before taking off. Galacta realized he was going in the direction of the castle in the distance- was he going to fight the king?!

 

“Come back here, you coward!” Galacta shouted. He tried in vain to flap his wings but crumpled to the ground, crying out in pain. Meta disappeared over the horizon, a white trail of light streaking behind him as he flew to the castle.

 

I should have finished him off when I had him in my grasp, Galacta thought. I should have remembered that stupid magic trick…

 

No matter. Galacta shook his head. He didn’t have time to waste sitting around feeling sorry for himself. He had a knight to catch. But what could he do? How could he reach the castle in time? It seemed there was only one option...

 

Galacta closed his eyes and concentrated. A small ball of light materialized in front of him. It flickered and fizzled, but slowly, it grew larger and larger until he had summoned a full-sized Warp Star.

 

Galacta’s eyes popped open, and he looked the shining star over. “After all this this time, the Warp Star still answers to me alone,” he chuckled. Swiftly, he climbed onto it and almost immediately, it shot off in the direction of the castle.

 

⭐

 

At the steps to the castle of the Halcandran king, Galacta Knight’s Warp Star came to a crashing stop, sending him flying through the air and through the doors of the castle. He skidded on the plush carpet for a few feet before finally stopping.

 

“You never forget how to ride a Warp Star, they say,” Galacta mumbled into the floor. He scrambled to his feet and ran through the winding halls. The maze the king called a castle was unusually lacking in background noise, and Galacta’s stomach turned thinking about why there were no knights to be found on duty. Finally, he made it to the doors of the throne room, where Meta Knight stood with his hand on the doorknob.

 

“Meta Knight! This wild chase has gone on long enough!” Galacta pointed his lance at Meta. “Duel me, once and for all!”

 

Meta chuckled under his breath. “You are determined, I will give you that,” he replied. He grabbed a hilt extending from what looked to be a leather cup and unsheathed his golden sword. “Then I will grant you the fight you so desire!”

 

A surge of adrenaline filled Galacta as he rushed forward to meet his opponent. The clang of their weapons clashing rang through the room, a familiar sound to Galacta’s ears. Finally, he thought, a _real_ battle!

 

One, two, one, two. The two knights’ weapons clanked against each other in a frenzied rhythm, each battler trying to one-up the other. Galacta and Meta danced around each other, each trying to find an opening. In a flash, Meta grabbed his cape and wrapped it around himself, disappearing into thin air. He reappeared just behind Galacta, but the pink knight turned around and intercepted Meta’s attack from behind, jabbing his lance into Meta’s face.

 

The battle picked up as quickly as it paused, both parties moving in tandem. Galacta became more and more aggressive with his attacks, forcing Meta further and further back until his back was to a wall. Finally, Galacta thrust his lance at Meta’s face, colliding loudly with his mask. It cracked in half and split, falling off his face entirely.

 

Meta’s white eyes widened in shock and his pink cheeks brightened. A determined glare filled his eyes, and he twirled his sword in the air and stabbed it into the ground. Just in front of the sword, the wind began to pick up and swirled tightly, forming a large tornado headed straight for Galacta. It swirled him up before he could try to run, and he was flung into the air, landing squarely on his injured wing.

 

Fog filled Galacta’s head, and he desperately tried to shake the painful haze off. He struggled to keep his head up, and barely even registered when Meta stood over him and pointed his serrated blade at him. Whatever taunt Meta might have said was lost to the loud ringing filling Galacta’s mind.

 

Then, a star-shaped hole opened above Meta, and he was lifted into the air by an invisible force. He looked about him with puzzled eyes. Small balls of light manifested around him, shifting into blue shards of crystal, and he realized what was happening. He shouted in protest, but the crystal pieces surrounded him and locked together. Before he knew it, the crystal prison was fully completed, and was lifted into the hole. It closed behind him, leaving no trace of its existence.

 

Galacta was tired. He was really tired. But Meta Knight was sealed away, and he hadn’t done any harm to the king, so everything was fine. Everything was fine…

 

He laid his head back onto the ground and passed out.

 

⭐

 

The sun was shining bright against the blue sky when Galacta finally woke up. He sat upright in his bed, seeing his loyal knights sitting by the door. On seeing him finally awake, they clamored to greet him, rushing to the bedside.

 

“Ah- Sir Galacta Knight, don’t get up!” the trident wielder exclaimed.

 

“You’ve been sleeping for three days… We’re glad to see you’re finally awake!” the javelin wielder explained.

 

Galacta tried to move again and felt a sharp pain shooting through his wing. He glanced at it and saw it wrapped in blood-stained bandages.

 

“Your wing was pretty messed up when we found you,” the axe wielder said. “But you’re tough! I’m sure it’ll heal right up in no time.”

 

“And the king’s scientists are naming the wish making machine after you!” the flail wielder interjected. “They’re gonna call it Galactic Nova, because you were the first one to use it, and...”

 

Galacta tuned out the knights’ overlapping discussion. All he could think of was the sheer power Meta Knight showed in his battles. That vanishing trick, that beam he fired off… where could he learn to do something like that? And his reflexes…

 

“Are you okay, Sir Galacta Knight?” the trident wielder asked.

 

“What? Yes, I’m fine…” Galacta answered.

 

He was going to train harder and harder, he decided. He would learn from his mistakes in this battle. He was going to hone his skills and learn magic to enhance his combat abilities. Someday, he would have a rematch with Meta, and he _would_ claim the title of greatest warrior in the galaxy. He was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> my idea of how meta knight got sealed away is that after the events of revenge of meta knight, the residents of dreamland decided that it was too close of a call to leave him running around dreamland, so they sent kirby out to collect the 7 stars and seal him away for good.  
> i might write about that but i also might not  
> EDIT: i finally found the pic that inspired this whole thing it iiiiiiiis [right here.](http://flamberges.tumblr.com/post/168080910976/what-is-your-wish-i-wish-to-fight-the) go look at it it’s beautiful


End file.
